


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by shehadtheword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, ass eating, oikawa is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehadtheword/pseuds/shehadtheword
Summary: Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi’s lips enclosed around one of his nipples, flicking the bud with his tongue to a stiff peak. Iwaizumi slipped a hand in the front of Oikawa’s joggers, palming his hard length through his boxers.Snapping back to reality, Oikawa pushed himself off of Iwaizumi, “We are decorating! No time for your tomfoolery.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 129
Collections: Finito., HQ Thirstmas 2020, iwaOi goodness





	Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

“Oikawa, I’m not going to move it again.”

Oikawa tapped his index finger to his chin. This was the sixth time that he had asked Iwaizumi to move the Christmas tree. Oikawa wanted their apartment to look pristine for the holidays! This would be the first time they would spend Christmas together in their new shared apartment; it had to be perfect.

Yes, the tree looked good in the living room, next to the leather sofa, however, it also looked good next to the television, or on the other side of Oikawa’s martini cart, and now he just couldn’t decide if he liked it next to the window overlooking the skyline, or back next to the tv. 

“Hmm, but Iwa, if it’s next to the window, I won’t be able to look at it while I watch my Hallmark movies!” Oikawa whined, acting like a toddler. He was very self-aware and knew he was acting a bit ridiculous, but just seeing Iwaizumi seethe with anger made Oikawa shiver with excitement.

Iwaizumi was thoroughly sexy when he was all riled up; he almost seemed...feral. Oikawa had to act cool, calm, and collected around his boyfriend. Iwaizumi could never know how much Oikawa obsessed over him. Hell, who wouldn’t, though? Iwaizumi was tall (well, not taller than Oikawa), with caramel-colored skin, and he was  _ incredibly _ handsome. He was also talented, smart, and for the record, he wasn’t lacking in the, ahem, package department. It was something that Oikawa loved to brag about when he went out and had one too many glasses of wine. 

Oikawa had to catch himself from fawning over his seemingly flawless boyfriend; he wouldn’t want Iwaizumi getting a big head. Being conceited was Oikawa’s gig, but, Iwaizumi wasn’t like him. Every now and then, when Oikawa was feeling generous, he would shower his significant other with affection, careful not to go overboard with his praises. Iwaizumi would think Oikawa was up to something, and yes, he usually was.

Iwaizumi collapsed on the couch and rubbed his sore temples. “If I move it back next to the TV, you’re going to bitch that there’s a glare from the lights.”

He was right, though Oikawa didn’t want to admit it. Instead, he wanted to continue to bicker with Iwaizumi, to push his buttons until he combusted. Oikawa loved to provoke Iwaizumi. It was a favorite past-time of his. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa did it on purpose too, yet he still fell for all of his ridiculous antics. 

Iwaizumi dragged a hand over his face, clearly frustrated with how Oikawa was acting.  _ Perfect _ . He had Iwaizumi exactly where he wanted, somewhere in-between wanting to rip Oikawa’s head off and wanting to fuck him so hard he’d scream, making his voice hoarse for days. Which, in return, would benefit Iwaizumi since he would finally have some peace and quiet from Oikawa. 

Oikawa cuddled into Iwaizumiizumi’s side on the sofa, nestling his head underneath Iwaizumi’s chin. “Iwwaa,” he whined.

Iwaizumi tried to shrug Oikawa off, obviously fed up with his bullshit, but the lanky brunette was persistent. Oikawa nibbled on Iwaizumi’s neck, littering the once tan, clear skin with little love bites. Still, Iwaizumi refused to even look at Oikawa. If Iwaizumi thought that he was going to ignore Oikawa, he thought wrong. Oikawa would pull out the big guns to get his lover’s attention. 

Oikawa licked a stripe up Iwaizumi’s neck, taking the soft lobe of his ear between his teeth. Iwaizumi grunted, but other than the faint sound that rumbled deep in his chest, he didn’t even acknowledge Oikawa and his advances. 

He smiled slyly, “If I didn’t know any better, Iwaizumi, I would say that you’re trying to ignore me.” 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest and tried to scoot to the far end of the couch, away from Oikawa, but it was a small couch...and there was really no further he could go. Oikawa smiled and hummed, walking his fingers up Iwaizumi’s thigh, and hooking his index finger into the waistband of his shorts, giving it a quick tug, and allowing it to snap back in place. 

Still, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa no recognition. 

Oikawa slithered into Iwaizumi’s lap, unfolding his arms and placing them on his hips. He lightly traced the outline of Iwaizumi’s defined jaw with the pad of his finger. He didn’t bother to shave that morning, and Oikawa liked it when Iwaizumi looked a little gruff. 

Iwaizumi still had yet to acknowledge Oikawa, even if he was perched on top of him, sitting prettily in his lap. It was getting harder and harder to ignore Oikawa. Iwaizumi had to take deep breaths through his nose to calm himself. 

“Hajime,” his voice was hushed, just above a whisper. The way Oikawa’s breath fanned over Iwaizumi’s ear made his skin prickle, sending shivers down his spine. Iwaizumi groaned, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He did not want Oikawa to win this charade, but dammit all, his cock had begun to tent in his pants, blood rushing to the organ, filling it with excitement and want.

Oikawa leaned down and captured Iwaizumi’s bottom lip between his own. Iwaizumi made no move to return the kiss. Oikawa tried again, swiping his tongue over his lips, but his attempt to wiggle his tongue past the barricade of teeth had faltered.

“Oh, don’t be like that,  _ Hajime _ .”

Iwaizumi’s coffee-colored eyes flickered towards Oikawa’s face. His expression was like stone, hard, emotionless.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. Fine. If Iwaizumi was going to be a jackass and ignore him, Oikawa could do the same. He moved to slide off of Iwaizumi and began to stomp to their bedroom, planning to ignore him for the rest of the evening when Iwaizumi snatched him by the arm and tugged him into a bruising kiss.

“You’re such a fucking brat. You know that?” Iwaizumi panted when they broke away.

Oikawa dove back in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Iwaizumi had a firm grip on Oikawa’s hips and ground him down against his growing erection. 

He moaned into Iwaizumi’s mouth, massaging Iwaizumi’s tongue over his own. Oikawa pulled away from the kiss, breathless and Iwaizumi wasted no time leaving a trail of open mouth kisses on Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa’s head lolled back, giving Iwaizumi access to more skin. 

Iwaizumi was unbelievably hard and getting more impatient by the minute to sink his thick cock into Oikawa. His large, strong hands kneaded the flesh of Oikawa’s ass, rutting up into Oikawa’s own growing erection.

Oikawa moved his hands over Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders, enjoying the feel of his rippling muscles underneath his t-shirt. “Mmf, off Iwa.” 

Iwaizumi detached his mouth from Oikawa’s neck long enough to slip his own shirt off, and then rip Oikawa’s off. Literally.

Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi’s lips enclosed around one of his nipples, flicking the bud with his tongue to a stiff peak. Iwaizumi slipped a hand in the front of Oikawa’s joggers, palming his hard length through his boxers. 

Snapping back to reality, Oikawa pushed himself off of Iwaizumi, “We are decorating! No time for your tomfoolery.”

“Oikawa, you have got to fucking kidding me,” Iwaizumi said, getting up and following Oikawa. “You started this shit, and I’m going to finish it or so help me God.” 

Iwaizumi’s threat fell on deaf ears. Oikawa was mindlessly straightening the ornaments on the tree, trying to act like he was busy and ignore the want and need he had for Iwaizumi. 

Warm hands encircled Oikawa’s middle, and Iwaizumi pressed himself into the taller man, his bulge resting snugly against Oikawa’s backside. Iwaizumi peppered kisses along his shoulder blades, his teeth sinking into the flesh, eliciting a groan from Oikawa. 

“Iwa, not — “ 

Another groan fell from his lips as Iwaizumi slipped his hands down the front of Oikawa’s joggers, taking a hold of his long cock.

“This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Iwaizumi lazily stroked his length, rolling the palm of his hand over the leaking tip. “You act like a fucking brat, so I’ll fuck you.”

“Mmf, Iwa - I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Oikawa’s mouth fell slack as Iwaizumi’s grip on him tightened, twisting his length with more fervor. Oikawa let his head loll back and rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Soft breathy moans left his mouth and his hips began to move on their own, fucking himself in Iwaizumi’s hand. 

Iwaizumi pressed his lips against Oikawa’s ear, “What was that? It sounded like you were being mouthy again.” Oikawa shook his head. 

“More, Iwa.”

Iwaizumi licked the shell of Oikawa’s ear, “Yeah? You want more? You’d like that wouldn’t you.” Oikawa nodded, whining and continuing to fuck himself against Iwaizumi’s hold. 

And then, his cock was released and Iwaizumi backed away from his bratty lover, smirking as Oikawa’s head spun around looking at him flustered, and undeniably frustrated.

“Oh no you don’t! You get back here and you fuck me properly!” Oikawa demanded, pointing a finger at a snickering Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, not fun is it? You shit-head.”

Oikawa stomped his foot, “I swear Iwa, you better not leave your amazingly beautiful and talented boyfriend on the brink of blissful orgasm!”

Iwaizumi dragged his feet, slowly making his way back to a fuming Oikawa, “I like it when you get all flustered,” he stated with a wiggle of his brow.

Oikawa crossed his arms over his bare chest, pouting. He knew this was payback from earlier, and he did not like how his actions had backfired. Iwaizumi was playing dirty, and Oikawa did not appreciate it. Iwaizumi lightly took Oikawa’s arms and placed them around his neck, settling his hands on Oikawa’s waist, firmly pressing the digits into his hips.

Iwazumi’s hard length brushed against Oikawa, making him gasp, “You want me to fuck you?” 

Oikawa nodded his head. What he wasn’t expecting was for Iwaizumi to drop to his knees, and slide Oikawa’s joggers to his ankles, quickly sucking his dick into the wet cavern of his mouth. Oikawa’s head fell back against the window, intertwining his fingers through Iwaizumi’s short spiky hair.

“ _ Hajime,”  _ Oikawa mewled, bucking his hips, forcing his cock further down Iwaizumi’s throat.

Iwaizumi pressed Oikawa firmly against the window, keeping him still. Oikawa’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Iwaizumi swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip, and hollowed his cheeks as he sunk further down on Oikawa’s cock; the patch of trimmed pubic hair tickling his nose.

Oikawa sucked in a breath of air through gritted teeth, and raked his nails against Iwaizumi’s scalp.  _ Fuck. _ He was truly blessed to have such a talented boyfriend. Warmth spread through his lower abdomen and he could feel his orgasm quickly approaching.

Iwaizumi released Oikawa with an audible pop.

“Oh, come on!” 

Iwaizumi chuckled and bit the inside of Oikawa’s thigh, causing him to squeal. “Turn around, hands against the window.”

“Iwa, the window!”

“And? You’ve already smeared your asscheeks all over it.”

“But anyone can —”

“Turn. Around.” 

Oikawa gulped, and did as he was told. Iwaizumi was so demanding, but the deep grumble in his voice, and the power he held in his eyes made Oikawa’s dick twitch with anticipation. 

Iwaizumi wasted no time and spread his cheeks apart diving in and wiggling his tongue past Oikawa’s tight hole. He let out a long, drawn out groan as he tasted Oikawa.

“ _ F-fuck, _ so bold Iwa.”

Iwaizumi hummed, circling the tight ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, “Don’t fucking taste so good then.” 

Oikawa moaned, pressing himself back towards Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

Oikawa rested his forearm against the cool glass, his breath fogging it up. His eyes were screwed tightly shut. Iwaizumi was practically tongue fucking him and he could feel his legs begin to shake. Oikawa snaked a hand down his front, taking hold of his leaking cock, stroking his length and twisting the tip in the palm of his hand.

A sharp bite to his asscheek startled Oikawa, “Ouch!”

“Who told you that you can touch yourself?”

“Iwa,  _ please _ , I need to cum,” Oikawa begged. He was so close, yet again. He was going to lose it if Iwaizumi denied him once more.

Iwaizumi stood, the tips of his fingers probing Oikawa, sinking two digits in, knuckle deep. Oikawa hissed, pushing himself back further on Iwaizumi’s thick fingers, as they scissored him open.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to sink my cock into this tight ass.”

“Mm, Hajime. Quit with the teasing, I’m sorry.”

Iwaizumi stopped his ministrations, unsure if he heard Oikawa correctly. He clearly must be desperate to cum if he’s apologizing. Iwaizumi let his fingers slip from Oikawa, lining the tip of his cock with Oikawa’s pulsing hole. 

Oikawa circled his hips, trying to sink himself down onto Iwaizumi. His attempts were unsuccessful. “Hajime, I need you. Fuck, please.”

Iwaizumi pressed himself into Oikawa, letting the tip of his cock catch on the tight ring of muscle before pulling away. Oikawa whined, banging his forehead against the window. Iwaizumi hushed him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear before finally sinking his length into his unbelievably sexy, yet bratty, boyfriend. 

Iwaizumi let his head rest on Oikawa’s shoulder, letting him adjust to the stretch of his length. 

Oikawa was panting heavily, he felt so good, so fucking full. Iwaizumi shifted his hips, causing the tip of his cock to graze over Oikawa’s prostate, bringing out a high pitched whine. 

“ _ Move _ , Iwa.”  _ Huff.  _ “Fuck me, ” Oikawa breathed, rolling his hips back against Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi grasped Oikawa’s hips and he slowly pulled himself from Oikawa, enjoying the feel of every inch of him. Oikawa’s ass was like silk, each ripple that Iwaizumi dragged his cock against made his vision blurr. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

His thrusts were sloppy, rushed, as he chased his orgasm. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in their quiet apartment. Each time Iwaizumi would plunge into Oikawa, he would let out the most melodic moan, sending shivers straight down his spine.

Iwaizumi could only focus on the soft mewls, and breathy praises falling from Oikawa’s mouth. Iwaizumi snapped his hips against Oikawa, causing him to jolt forward, pressing him firmly against the cool window. 

“Iwa-Iwa, I’m going to cum.”

“Fuck. Cum, baby, cum for me.”

Iwaizumi fucked into Oikawa’s ass, repeatedly hitting his prostate with such force he was almost afraid he was going to break through the thick glass of their high-rise apartment. 

Oikawa’s body tensed, thick chords of cum painted the window and smeared against his abs. Iwaizumi pumped his cock into Oikawa, his abused hole fluttered around him, constricting his length. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Iwaizumi bit into the flesh of Oikawa’s shoulder, stifling his grunts as he came, Oikawa’s tight ass milking him for all he was worth. 

Iwaizumi rested against Oikawa, letting his spent length slip freely from him. He moaned, leaning flush against his lover, peppering his back with kisses and soft words of admiration. 

“Iwa.”

He hummed absentmindedly, trailing his hands over Oikawa’s lean back muscles.

“I-I think someone is watching us.”

Well, that caught his interest. He looked around Oikawa’s shoulder, trying to figure out who he was talking about. The nearest occupied building was a good block away.

“Oikawa, I don’t see anything.”

He pointed, “Look there, do you see?”

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa’s finger, and sure enough, there was a small older woman in a wheelchair, sitting in front of her window with binoculars watching them.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but through his head back and bark out a laugh, “Well, I hope grandma enjoyed the show.”

“Oh my god, Iwa! They just saw me jizz all over the window!”

Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa on the ass, “Come on, lets go get cleaned up.”

Oikawa huffed, “ _ I’m _ going to go wash off,  _ you _ are going to clean this damn window!”

Iwaizumi just shook his head, slipping on his boxers before heading to the kitchen to grab the windex and paper towels. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! Iwa and Oikawa's dynamic was super fun to write! Please check out the rest of the [HQThirstmas2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HQ_Thirstmas_2020) collection for more spicy holiday content! Feel free to share, comment, and leave kudos if you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> -Brooke  
> [@xxxplosionboy](https://twitter.com/xxxplosionboy)
> 
> *A special Thank You to [Kels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetestnerd) for being an Angel and editing this fic for me 🥰


End file.
